In semiconductor motor control devices (soft starters) known from the prior art, it is known to create a bypass function by use of an additional contactor. In this case, the soft starter takes over actuation of the contactor. One disadvantage of these devices is that additional components are required. The prior art also discloses devices in which the bypass function is integrated in the motor control device. However, one disadvantage of these devices is that they are formed either only for a two-phase controlled design or else only for a three-phase controlled design.